Funds are requested to replace a Cesco tunnel washer which is inefficient and unable to sanitize processed cages and to install a dust collector on a Cesco bedding dispenser. All animal rooms at the Michigan Cancer Foundation will be supported by both pieces of equipment. Our specific aims are to insure the proper sanitization of animal caging for the maintenance of high health standards in animals housed in the animal facility and to protect personnel from air-borne dust.